Le secret de Terabithia 2: Paris, Nous Voici!
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Leslie, la fille dans Le secret de Terabithia qui est morte noyée à la fin du film ne l'est pas et a tout planifié avec Jess depuis le début... (French translation of "Bridge to Terabithia 2: Welcome to Paris" by Jean-Pierre, have fun...)
1. Chapitre 1

Le Secret de Terabithia 2 : Paris, Nous Voici !

Chapitre 1 : Vous croyez que c'était fini ? dommage !

La vie n'est pas facile pour Jess Aarons, un jeune garçon solitaire, timide et introverti âgé de 12 ans dont la famille, nombreuse, connaît des difficultés financières. Au collège, il est le souffre-douleur de deux garçons de sa classe et d'une fille de quatrième. À la maison, son père le rabroue sans arrêt, et seule sa passion pour le dessin lui offre une évasion.

Heureusement, il se lie d'amitié avec sa nouvelle voisine, Leslie Burke, la fille d'un couple d'écrivains, du même âge que lui, qui elle aussi a du mal à s'intégrer à l'école, certainement dû au fait qu'elle n'a pas de télévision chez elle. Ensemble, ils inventent un monde imaginaire, Térabithia, dans lequel ils fuient la dure réalité de la vie quotidienne.

Tout se passe mieux pour Jess, jusqu'au jour où Leslie est retrouvée décédée par noyade dans la rivière qui sépare le monde réel de Térabithia. Jess refuse donc de croire à la mort de sa seule amie...

Une semaine après le drame, Jess quitta la maison et courut jusqu'à un Volkswagen Combi abandonné…il frappa à la porte…

« Mot de passe… »

« Annasophia Robb »

Leslie lui ouvrit la porte et…

« Le grand Jess Aarons… »

« La très grande Leslie Burke… »

« T'es en retard mec… »

« Désolé, c'était le diner…ça fait super plaisir de te revoir… »

Pour résumer, Leslie a fait semblant d'être morte, juste histoire de se débarasser des cours et de tout le tralala…

« T'as bientôt fini ? »

« Oui, avec ce mannequin, tout le monde aura l'impression de : « ooh mon dieu ! Jess est mort comme sa copine Leslie ! » sinon, où on va pour notre nouvelle vie ? »

« Paris »

« en France ? »

« ouais… Les Champs Elysées, La tour Eiffel… »

« et aussi Les Champs Elysées et La tour Eiffel… pas vrai ? »

Les deux complices éclatent de rire en savourant la victoire de leur plan machiavélique…

Chez Melle Edmunds, ce même soir…

Le telephone sonne et…

« Allo ?»

« On est prêt patronne ! »

A SUIVRE…


	2. Chapitre 2

Le Secret de Terabithia 2 : Paris, Nous Voici !

Chapitre 2 : Leslie J'ai pas raté l'avion…

Dans l'avion, ça swinge….

« oooooooooooo champs élysées… oooooooooooo champs élyséeeees ! au soleil ! Sous la pluie ! À midi ! Ou à minuit ! Il y aura tout ce que vous voudrez, o champs élysééés ! ! »

Leslie et Jess écoutent un peu de musique quand…

Melle Edmunds

« Bon, maintenant, ça suffit là, je veux plus entendre un mot ! »

Leslie

« Relax…on essaie juste de se divertir un peu… »

Melle Edmunds

« Vous aurez tout le temps de vous divertir à Paris…

Prenez un p'tit break, le temps qu'on arrive ! »

Leslie

Bien sur…Jess, avec moi !

« oooooooooooo champs élysées… oooooooooooo champs élyséeeees ! »

Melle Edmunds

(facepalm)

Une vieille dame arrive et rouspète :

La vieille dame

« dites donc, vous pourriez pas dire à vos mômes de se la fermer ? »

« C'est pas mes enfants ! »

Leslie en rajoute…

« Pas de problème maman, on se la ferme, comme la vieille bique nous a dit de faire… »

La vieille dame

« j'ai bien entendu ? »

Un vieux chnok arrive et retiens la vieille de donner une raclée à Leslie

« Zen Adélaïde…t'as été jeune toi aussi…(à nos héros) excusez la, elle est un peu sénile en ce moment alors… »

Tandis que le couple s'éloigne, Jess et Melle Edmunds regardent Leslie en soupirant….

Leslie

« bah quoi ?»

À l'aeroport, Jess, Leslie et Melle Edmunds descendent de l'avion et ne se doutent pas qu'Adelaïde les suit de près…

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapitre 3

Le Secret de Terabithia 2 : Paris, Nous Voici !

Chapitre 3 : vus à la télé

Chez Jess… c'est tristesse et compagnie….

Tout le monde pleure, sauf May-Belle qui est devant la télé…

« Brenda, j'arrive pas à croire que Jess est mort…c'est comme sa copine….elle s'appelait comment déja ?»

« Bessie…Berk, ou quelque chose comme ça… »

« ah si, ça me revient…Leslie… Leslie Burke….»

May Belle « Du silence vous deux ! Y'a la famille Kardashian qui va commencer!…. »

À la télé…

Presentateur « Bonsoir, j'me présente, je suis Jennifer Lopez et votre programme préféré "l'incroyable famille Kardashian" sera remplacé par un documentaire sur la vie d'Elvis Presley qui nous a quittés il y a… »

Jess Sr./T-1000 ? « eh ça suffit là! J'suis plus capable d'entendre ce champ lexical »

(zapp)

(Le secret de Terabithia) « Ton amie Leslie est morte… »

(zapp)

(Le roi lion) « longue vie au roi ! »

(zapp)

(Bambi) « ta mere ne pourra plus jamais être avec toi… »

(zapp)

(Cars 2) « vous…retrouvez ce 2eme agent…liquidez le… »

Jess Sr./T-1000 ? (s'en va) « j'crois que j'vais être malade !»

À Paris

Leslie, Jess et Melle Edmunds sont aux Galeries Lafayette…où un nouveau magasin venait d'ouvrir…

Soudain des journalists viennent…

La présentatrice « Sacrebleu ! Des nouveaux clients ! Vous devez pas être d'ici vous !(à Leslie)

 **[•REC]** Jeune fille avez-vous visité le nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir ? »

Jess à Leslie « allez Leslie , vas-y fais pas ta timide!… »

Leslie « je sais pas parler français moi ! »

TV host « QUOI ? ahhhh you are inglishe ! so, have you visitid ze niou shop dat opened in dat gallerie»

Jess « yes indeed, we visited, and tha was super amazing and super shiny!…. »

« i think we better go…bye ! »

(aux enfants)

« vous êtes impossibles tout les deux, et si vos parents vous auraient repérés ?!»

Jess « y'a pas de danger…. »

Leslie « là où on est, ils peuvent pas nous trouver….»

Mais Adelaïde, (la vieille dans l'avion) les suit toujours…

A SUIVRE….


	4. Chapitre 4

Le Secret de Terabithia 2 : Paris, Nous Voici !

Chapitre 4 : c'est qui eux ?

Dans un appart, à Paris, Jess et Leslie regardent « Terminator 2 » avec le T-1000…

Jess « il est genial ce film… »

Leslie « eh regarde un peu…c'est ton père ! sauf qu'il est tout nu ! »

Jess « très drôle Leslie… »

Leslie « au fait, désolé de t'avoir collé la honte devant les journalistes…. »

Jess « c'est pas grave… un p'tit chewing-gum? »

Leslie « non merci… »

Chez Jess…Le père regarde Bridge to Terabithia et pleurniche…

La mère « tu regardes quoi ? »

Jess Sr. « rien du tout… (Ferme l'onglet) je…cherchais une idée de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de May-Belle…. »

La mère « ouais…c'est ça…depuis quand t'as une figurine de Jess? »

Jess Sr. « Touche pas, c'est à moi ! » il appuie sur la tête et « non vous mentez, elle est pas morte… »

La mère « j'peux voir? »

Jess Sr. « naaan! Tu vas le casser! »

Le père appuie sans le vouloir sur le bouton play d'une vidéo…

Interview :

La présentatrice « Sacrebleu ! Des nouveaux clients ! Vous devez pas être d'ici vous !(à Leslie)

Jeune fille avez-vous visité le nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir ? »

À suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

Le Secret de Terabithia 2 : Paris, Nous Voici !

Chapitre 5 : François

Après avoir vu l'interview, les parents de Jess décident d'engager François Latouffue, détective privé qui connait Paris comme sa poche et ex-petit ami de la mère de Jess pour retrouver Leslie et leur fils…

François (à la mère) « alors beauté…c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Jess Sr. « on a vu notre fils dans une interview dans les galeries Lafayettes… »

François « et ? »

Jess Sr. « on l'a vu, alors que ce fils de vieille bique est mort noyé comme sa copine ! »

Le père se prend une gifle

Jess Sr. « désolé chérie …(à François) j'vais te montrer… »

(interview)

Présentatrice « Sacrebleu ! Des nouveaux clients ! Vous devez pas être d'ici vous !(à Leslie)

Jeune fille avez-vous visité le nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir ? »

François « eh! Cette fille, c'est pas celle qui joue la macheuse de chewing gum dans "Charlie et la chocolaterie" ? il est super ce film…»

Jess Sr. « Ferme la Duchnok ! on t'a pas appelé pour raconter ta life…on t'as appelé pour ramener notre fils pour qu'il soit privé de sortie et confiné dans sa chambre pendant les 18 prochaines années ! »

May-Belle arrive

May-Belle « Privée de sortie et confinée dans ma chambre pendant les 18 prochaines années ! ça se fait trop pas ! »

François « Bonjour jolie p'tite frimousse ! comment tu t'appelles ? »

La mère de Jess « tu devais pas être au lit ? »

May-Belle « il est que 17h… »

La mère de Jess « ah oui, c'est vrai… May-Belle c'est François, un copain de lycée…François, May-Belle»

François (sourire béta) « Enchanté… »

Jess Sr. « (pousse François) va dans ta chambre… »

May-Belle « Jess est mort ! et vous le savez ! c'est pas possible qu'il soit dans cet interview…»

Jess Sr. «de quoi je me mêle ?»

La mère de Jess « May-Belle, va au lit… »

May-Belle « j't'emmerde… »

La mère de Jess « euuh pardon, j'ai pas bien entendu…tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? »

May-Belle « ouais j'ai dit j't'emmerde…j't'emmerde…j't'emmerde…j't'emmerde…j't'emmerde…j't'emmerde »

La mère de Jess « p*tain mais tu vas fermer ta gueule espèce de morveuse TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI là?… »

May-Belle « ouais bah j'me prend pour le fils d'une auteur de roman où le gentil meurt à la fin… (gros blanc) j't'ai cassée là tu sais plus quoi dire….»

(François et le père de Jess sont PTDR)…

François étant engagé…VA T'IL REUSSIR SA MISSION ?

A SUIVRE….


	6. Chapitre 6

Le Secret de Terabithia 2 : Paris, Nous Voici !

Chapitre 6 : aaaaaaaaah Paris….

Dans la rue où habite Jess, Scott et Gary, les deux enflures qui s'amusaient à martyriser Jess se font tirer dessus avec un bazooka par…

? « Alors, ça fait quoi d'être attaqué hein ? bon… ASSEZ RI! Où sont Jess et Leslie ?… »

Scott « ils sont morts ! Et tout le monde le sai… »

BLAM!

(Scott se fait descendre….)

? « de toute façon, il existait pas dans le roman… (to Gary) bon, maintenant pour la dernière fois… Où sont Jess et Leslie ?… »

Gary « mais j'en sais rien moi! »

BLAM!

(Gary se fait descendre aussi….)

À l'aeroport Charles Degaulle,une mauvaise surprise attend François dans sa valise….

François « eh! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi? »

BLAM!

? « Hehehehehe….La ferme, du chnok ! »

Après avoir achevé François avec un pistolet silencieux, le tueur appelle des renforts…

? «ouais, je viens d'arriver…encore merci de les avoir trouvés…je vous rejoins… »

Alors que Jess, Leslie et Melle Edmunds sont devant la tour eiffel….Leslie écoute sur son Ipod …

"oooooooh nuit bellle nuit…sous un ciel d'Italie…on t'appelle…bella notte…."

Jess- tu t'es trompé de film, Leslie

Leslie- ouais mais… on était comme qui dirait dans un film de disney peut être…

Jess- c'est vrai…"

"et dans les disney, personne ne meurt et …"

Jess- faux…y'a un film où il y a la meuf blonde qui meurt….comment il s'appelait? …

Leslie- Psychose ?

Jess- ça aurait pu, mais c'est pas ça… C'était adapté d'un livre trop naze avec la blonde dans « Charlie et la chocolaterie »

Leslie- désolé, je donne ma langue au chat…et vous M'dame ? vous auss…

Mais c'etait trop tard…Melle Edmunds est liquidée…Jess voit alors une lumière rouge sur le font de Leslie….

"à terre!"

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM! (qqn tire sur Jess et Leslie avec un sniper…)

Leslie- oouf! ..merci de m'avoir sauvée Jess…

Jess- normal…entre copains on se serre les coudes…

… Je voulais pas que tu finisses comme la fille dans « Le secret de Terabithia »…"

Leslie- Le secret de Terabithia » ? MAIS OUI ! (elle embrasse Jess) merci, c'était ce film là dont de parl… JESS!ATTENTION !…

(Adélaïde et son boss tirent sur Jess et Leslie…)

May-Belle "WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA bye-bye frangin!"

Jess "MAY BELLE! Toi ici ? quelle surprise…."

May-Belle (tire sur Adélaïde)"désolé la vieille, j'ai plus besoin de toi…(pointe son sniper sur Jess) espèce de sale hypocrite! menteur ! faux jeton! De quel toi tu oses nous faire ça! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire sauter la cervelle!"

Jess " (fait un clin d'oeil à Leslie) tout ça c'est de ta faute leslie! Si t'avais pas eu cette idée, la morveuse ne serait pas après nous…"

Leslie "ma faute ? mais c'est toi qui a voulu que je fasse semblant d'être morte pour contacter un réalisateur pour un film!"

Jess "quoi ?"

May-Belle "il faut que je sois dans ce film!"

Jess et Leslie "maintenant!"

Après avoir mis May-Belle K.O, un mec habillé en réalisateur arrive et…

"Salut vous deux, je cherche deux enfants acteur, un garçon brun et une fille blonde pour un drame fantastique adapté d'un livre et…vous avez le profil idéal…"

FIN...


	7. Chapitre 7

Épilogue :

Après 1 mois à Paris, Jess et Leslie se disputent pour x raison…

Puis ils se retrouvent 10 ans plus tard, se marient et vivent heureux en tant que personnages de romans libres de la volonté de l'auteur…

Quant à Maybelle, elle était en réalité un personnage abandonné par l'auteur qui était jaloux du succès de Jess (il est devenu la sœur de Jess dans la version finale du roman au lieu de prendre la place de Jess…), il n'avait qu'une seule qualité : métamorphe…

Jess et Leslie ont neutralisé Maybelle/Max (son vrai nom) avec l'aide de Jess (celui du téléfilm sorti uniquement aux USA) qui était un psychopathe repenti grâce à son amour pour Melle Edmunds (toujours celle du film de 1985…)

FIN


End file.
